La sangre digna de no gritar
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: Cuando las palabras no funcionan, es necesario recurrir a la violencia aunque yo estaba sedienta de sangre de mucho antes. Los nazis mágicos he escuchado que nos llaman algunos sangres sucias... otros dicen que la historia se repite. Tonterías. El miedo les paraliza pero a nosotros no y por eso seremos el bando ganador. No pueden derrotarnos porque no tienen con qué hacerlo.


Si alguien dice algo ajeno al pensamiento popular, lo tacharán de loco. Si a ese alguien, muchos lo apoyan, la gente comenzará a dudar. Nadie quiere salir de su zona de confort y que también lo tachen de loco, por eso es que esperará a ver si la gente lo apoya o no para declarar su posición públicamente. Es por eso que el mundo debe estar en manos de los fuertes y no de los débiles.

Cuando torturo a alguien debo conocer la canción, aunque no sienta la música. Son tan absurdos sus motivos de sufrimiento que no me harían empatizar ni un millón de años, sin embargo debo conocerlos para llegar hasta sus mentes y no sólo a sus cuerpos. Todo el mundo tiene resistencia y a algunos nos aferramos a nuestra fe como si la vida nos dependiera de ello, aunque en mi caso es literalmente. Sino toco sus fibras sensibles, sólo habrán heridas físicas y la muerte posterior, si tengo suerte, pero si toco sus mentes... intentarán luchar más, lo cual será más divertido porque me harán esforzarme más y prolongar la tortura. Es como luchar contra el lazo del diablo. Por mucho que se aferren a lo que ellos crean, nunca estará ahí para salvarles.

La varita y el mago es una combinación de poder. Una varita sola no hace daño y un mago sin varita no canalizaría sus poderes lo suficiente como para ser efectivo. No somos bestias, somos magos y brujas.

Yo creo en la magia y la canalización es el Señor Tenebroso.

La escoria de los sangres sucias, los mestizos y los squibs nos tachan de locos porque tienen miedo, porque ellos son los principales perjudicados, pero en cambio exigen un mundo donde ellos sean tratados igual a los demás. Se pondrían de nuestro lado si nuestro mensaje fuera ese, pero el miedo es el que los lleva a estar en contra. Nosotros sólo nos aprovechamos de su miedo porque todo el mundo tiene miedo a morir y el que no es completamente libre.

No hay persona más peligrosa que alguien con fe sin miedo a arriesgar lo que sea por su causa.

El Señor Tenebroso no es un loco, simplemente fue el visionario que todos necesitábamos. El que el mundo mágico necesitaba. Años y años escondiéndonos de los muggles y respetando sus leyes, viendo cómo magos y brujas tenían miedo de ser descubiertos por miedo a ser asesinados o repudiados. Nosotros tenemos la magia, tenemos el poder y sin embargo agachamos la cabeza y dejamos que las ratas inunden nuestro mundo.

La magia es un privilegio pero sin embargo les enseñan a los sangres sucias. ¿Eso no es poner en peligro nuestro secreto? Los mestizos incluso me dan más asco. Un mago o bruja relacionado con un muggle... no se puede caer más bajo, excepto por los squibs.

Si todos los magos verdaderos y no los que manchan nuestro nombre nos uniéramos ni siquiera habría guerra, habríamos ganado antes de ni siquiera llamarse como tal, sólo habría una pequeña batalla, pero el exterminio estaría asegurado. Podría saborear el fuego de la batalla y la sangre de todos aquellos que no merecen respirar nuestro aire. El ambiente estaría cargado de furia desatada después de años de ocultarnos y de gritos de los muggles que afirman ser débiles y de risas. La mía sería la que más resonaría.

El Señor Tenebroso es nuestra voz, nuestra principal varita. Si le seguimos a él es porque ha demostrado saber hacer las cosas y saber lo que nos conviene. Nunca seguiríamos a nadie que nos perjudicara. Da igual que sus métodos sean estrictos, así es cómo debe ser un líder: sin miedo a menos a castigar y recompensar a los que se lo merezcan.

Nos habla de libertad y de cómo nos costará cambiar la sociedad, pero lo lograremos. Cambiar el pensamiento de la gente no será posible de un día para otro pero cuando vean que no les quedará otra opción que unirse o morir. Destruiremos sus mentes, sus casas e iremos a por su gente. Unirse o morir.

Ya no seremos un grupo de locos sino los pioneros de un nuevo orden mundial manteniendo nuestra posición social elevada, incluso lo será aún más, pero para eso tendremos un pequeño sacrificio previo. Después de la tormenta, cuando ya amanezca un nuevo día después de la batalla, podremos llevarnos los cuerpos como trofeos. Ya no tendremos que lidiar más con seres indignos, sólo contemplarlos para recordar el día que ganamos.

Seremos completamente libres.


End file.
